MAESTROS DEL AMOR
by chica ola k ase
Summary: esta historia se trata de 5 chicos que conforman una banda llamada nuest pero estos chicos tienen un problema son unos malditos pervertidos
1. Chapter 1

**Maestros del amor**

**Oboseyo (los que no saben significa hola) me llamo Gabriela y por mi saludo se nota que me gusta un país llamado corea. Este es mi primer FANFIC y voy a hacerlo de mi banda favorita: NU`EST (si no los conoces busca sus canciones en YouTube). Esta va a ser una historia un poquito pervertida así que si eres menor de 10 años te recomiendo que no lo leas. No respondo por traumas. (LOL)**

**NOTA 1: como no se hablar en coreano la historia estará en español**

**NOTA 2: los personajes principales serán muy parecidos a la realidad.**

**Kim Jonhjun (JR):es el líder, es muy sexy, es rapero, tiene ojos café, es pervertido, es un rompe corazones y su cabello es negro.**

**Chio Minki (Ren): tiene nombre y cara de mujer pero es hombre, es lindo, buen cantante, es pervertido, tiene ojos café y cabello claro**

**Aron: es la mano derecha de JR, es pervertido, tiene cabello negro, ojos café y tiene una melodiosa voz.**

**Minhyun: tiene cabello negro, ojos café, es lindo y envidia a JR.**

**Baeko: es un prostituto, su cabello es claro, utiliza cresta y sus ojos son café.**

**NOTA 3: estos son los personajes principales que no existen.**

**Alison: su cabello es café y ondulado, sus ojos son café y usa gafas, tiene 19 años (igual que los demás) y abúrrese a JR por ser molesto.**

**Lummi: tiene el cabello blanco, liso y hasta debajo de los hombros, es la mejor amiga de Alison y es muy malpensada.**

**Alexa: es rubia, sus ojos son verdes vómito, es fea, es lesbiana y es la villana de esta historia.**

**NOTA 4: como esta historia es asiática vamos a ser maestros pokemon (no me juzguen) pueden dejar sus sugerencias y comentarios, porfa que no sean crueles.**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 1<p>

Era el primer día de clases en kaijama, Alison y Lummi acababan de llegar.

Lummi: ya quiero que nos den la habitación

Alison: si tienes razón (voltea y ve a JR) o mira quien viene hay (sarcásticamente)

JR: oboseyo Alison

Alison: oboseyo JR

JR: hermosa no piensas que ya es hora de que tengamos algo

Alison: !no¡ (Baeko empuja a JR el cual queda encima de Alison) oye sacate de ensima (lo quita)

JR: tranquila ni que te fuera a violar

Alison: lo que sucede

Lummi: eso es incomodo

JR: (le grita a Baeko) a la próxima ten más cuidado idiota

Alison: Lummi vamos por las llaves

Lummi y Alison van a su habitación y empiezan a desempacar

Lummi: tengo hambre vamos a la cafetería

Alison: ok

Las dos salieron de la habitación, iban pasando por la habitación de Baeko y escucharon gemidos y entraron

Lummi: WTF

Alexa: Osan interrupción debido HASI

Limmi: Alexa no eras lesbiana

Alexa: lo soy pero tenia ganas asi que…

Alison: Baeko eres un puto

Baeko: si y Alexa es una de mis clientas…

Alison y Limmi salieron a correry se chocaron con JR y Ren quedando encima de ellos

Alison: perdón chicos

Ren: tranquilas

JR: si siempre espere el momento que me dijeras que si

Alison: maldito pervertido

Ren: con todo el honor del mundo

En ese momento llega la directora y los ve.

Directora: ejem , creo que este no es un buen lugar para eso

Alison: (se para) no es lo que parece

Directora: no me importa, tienen una batalla pokemon así que alístense.

* * *

><p>J<strong>eje quería dejarlos con la duda de lo que pasara (de hecho creo que no lo hice pero no importa). Y hasta acá el primer capítulo… los leo luago.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Yoboseyo, bienvenidos al segundo capítulo de mi historia, aquí llegara un nuevo personaje.**

**Laura: es una niña simpática, tiene el cabello largo y liso y es cafe con aclaraciones ambar, y por ultimo pero lo menos importantes la novia de Minhiun.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Alison y Lummi feron por sus pokemon y sacaron a los mejores que tenían para que las acompañaban.

Alison: (saca a un pokemon parecido a un panda) itaio, tiempo sin verte amiguito

Itaio: ita ita *yo también*

Lummi: (saca un pokemon como un pato) Hola amigo me extrañas?

Liachu: lia lia *si y mucho*

En ese momento suena un altavoz.

Altavoz: "atención a todos los maestros pokemon el torneo empezara en 5 minutos"

Las dos al escucha eso salieron a correr y llegaron faltando 2 minutos y alcanzaron a mirar el listado para ver cuál era su equipo.

Alison: esto debe ser una broma

Lummi: por qué?

Alison: estamos con JR, Ren, Minhyun, una tal Laura, tu y yo

Lummi: seguimos con ellos, espera, ¿Quién es Laura?

(aparese Minhyun)

Minhyun: es mi novia

Lummi: tienes novia?

(llega Laura)

Laura: asi es

Alison: y tu eres ...?

Laura: soy laura

Lummi:te soy sincera, eres horrible como para estar con Minhyun

Laura: eres una…

Altavoz: "bienvenidos a la competencia mensual de pokemon, el dia de hoy se enfrentaran los ganadores del año pasado: el equipo azul contra el equipo verde"

Alison: esto será fácil, ¿listo equipo azul?

Todos: listos

La batalla duro una hora y gano el equipo azul, después todos volvieron a sus habitaciones poro antes JR hablo con Alison y Lummi.

JR: hermosa yoboseyo

Alison: ahora que quieres

JR: tranquila, Minhyun, Baekho, Aron, Ren y yo las invitamos a nuestro sotano donde practicamos

Lummi: practican con sus pokemon en un sotano?

JR: no, tenemos una banda, nos hacemos llamar nu´est

Alison: emmmmmmmmmmmm ...

Lummi: con mucho gusto

Alison: que….?

JR: ok las veo luego

Alison: ¿con mucho gusto?, Lummi; te has vuelto loca

Lummi: 'll ser divertido

Alison: ok

(sotano de ensayo 8:25 pm)

Alison: emmmmmmm…. Mejor vámonos

Lummi: vamos ya estamos aqui

En ese momento la puerta se abre y ven a Aron

Aron: hasta que por fin llegan, sigan

* * *

><p><strong>Y hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, sé que no coloque nada pervertido pero eso lo are en el siguiente capítulo, a por último perdón por lo del el saludo sé que la vez pasada coloque oboseyo, pero como soy tan idiota después vi bien y se escribe yoboseyo, LOS LEO LUEGO.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yoboseyo, bienvenidos al tercer capítulo y como lo prometí este capítulo tendrá algo de pervertido, a en algunos capítulos colocas le sugiero que las busquen subtituladas, las nombrare antes, disfruten el capítulo.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Sótano 8:30 pm

Alison: enserio nos estaban esperando?

Aron: si, entren, tenemos comida y cervezas

Lummi: genial (mientras empujaba a Alison para que entrara)

Minhyun: yoboseyo, ¿listas para escucharnos cantar? (llega Laura)

Laura: y bebe

JR: yoboseyo, oh si vinieron

Lummi: ovio

JR: muy bien, esta canción se llama hello

Empieza a sonar una especie de "aspiradora" y empieza la canción

Minhyun: yoboseyo, meogeonni babeun, eodiseo mwo haneunji, geokjeongdoenikka

Aron: dime bebé ¿dónde estás

Minhyun: yoboseyo

Aron: me llaman bebé i `ll estar allí, donde quiera que estés i` ll estar allí

Minhyun: yoboseyo

Aron: coger el teléfono chica porque yo tengo que estar ahí ...

Las tres chicas prestaron atención y después del primer coro JR le hablo a Alison

JR: este rap te lo dedico a ti hermosa (comienza a rapear) nado ara nae haengdong bigeophae, bigeophada nollyeodo nan jeoldae mot ga deoneun, ireon nae mam alkka neoneun, nege ganeun giri naege wae jiokhaeng… gachi neukkyeojyeoya doeneungeonji, igeon mari andwae, ni oeroum dalle jungeon nande, eoseo malhae jebal amu sai anirago, wae nan andwae han beon haebwa amu marirato…

Alison: (sonrojada le dice a Lummi en voz baja) saldré a tomar un poco de aire (coge una cerveza y sube al balcón) *si un sótano tiene balcón XD*

Alison: (mientras mira la luna y se lamenta) por que tiene que ser tan lindo (agacha la cabeza mientras vuelve a rapear lo que le había dedicado) sé que mis acciones son cobardes, incluso te burlas de mi diciendo que soy un cobarde, no me puedo ir, ¿sabes cómo me siento?, ¿Por qué es mi camino… …hacia ti como el infierno?, esto no tiene sentido, y yo soy el que consolaba tu soledad, date prisa y dime por favor, que no hay nada entre ustedes dos, ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo? Por favor di algo (suspira)

JR: (quien estaba escuchando desde hacía rato va y se hace a su lado) vaya no sabía que sabias rapear

Alison: no sabes muchas cosas de mi… espera… escuchaste lo que dije

JR: emmmmmm ... y

Alison: maldición

JR: y también escuche cuando dijiste que era lindo

Alison: (se pone las manos en la cara) no tenías que escuchar eso

JR: solo escuche lo que necesitaba escuchar (le coge la mano) me das una oportunidad?

Alison: no lo sé (cierra los ojos y le sanen unas lágrimas)

JR: (coloca una de sus manos en la cara de Alison) no llores (se acerca a sus labios y la da un pequeño beso el cual ella responde y pasa de ser un pequeño beso a un largo y apasionado beso) supongo que eso en un si

Alison: está bien

Mientras ellos hablaban en el sótano pasaba algo paresido

Ren: yoboseyo Lummi

Lummi: yoboseyo Ren

Ren: emmm… no sé cómo decirte esto

Lummi: con la boca

Ren: emmm… quieres ser mí…

Lummi: ¡sí! Si seré tu novia

Ren: como sabias

Lummi: el presente

Ren: sígueme

Lummi: a donde vamos

Ren: a mi habitación

Lummi:(en tono coqueto) genial

Lummi y Ren entran a la habitación donde se empiezan a besar, Ren se quita la camisa y sus jean, y le quita la camiseta a Lummi mientras se seguían besando, van caminando hasta que tropezaron y cayeron en la cama, Lummi se quita el jean. Ren le empezó a besar el cuello de Lummi hasta llagar a su ombligo.

Ren: lista?

Lummi: y

Los dos quedaron completa mente desnudos y tuvieron una noche de pasión

En el sotano

Minhyun y Laura estaban hablando cuando aparecieron JR y Alison cogidos de la mano

Minhyun: vaya hasta que… wow ustedes están…

JR: juntos, si

Laura: vaya la verdad los felicito

Alison: gracias, ¿Dónde está Lummi?

Minhyun: no sé, se fue con Ren después de que le pidiera que fuera su novia

Laura: será mejor que no los molestemos, bueno, ya me voy, adiós (va hacia la puerta y sale)

Minhyun: yo ya me voy a dormir (bosteza) buenas noches

Alison y JR: adiós

JR: supongo que tú también te vas ya ¿cierto?

Alison: pues supongo que Lummi no llegara esta noche y no me quiero quedar sola ¿me puedo quedar aquí?

JR: porque quieres tener sexo con migo?

Alison: ya quisieras, me quedare en el sofá

JR: no yo dormiré en el sofá, tú duerme en mi cama

Alison: ¿seguro?

JR: si (le da un beso en la mejilla) hasta mañana

Alison: hasta mañana (va al cuarto de JR) vaya que habitación tan grande (suena la puerta) ¿Quién?

JR: yo, puedo pasar

Alison: pasa

JR:( con una pijama y babuchas en mano) te traje esto para que duermas cómoda (deja las cosas sobre la cama)

Alison: gracias, espera, de donde sacaste ropa de mujer

JR: es de mi hermana, mis dos hermanas viven en la casa del lado, te la regalo

Alison: oh, gracias

JR: bueno te dejo para que duermas, adiós (sale de la habitación)

Alison:(se coloca la pijama, que era una camiseta de esqueleto azul rey, un pantalón negro y unas babuchas color negro con puntos azules rey, se acuesta y se duerme)

Casa de nu´est 6:30am (sábado)

Alison seguía dormida, pero la despertó un delicioso olor a tocino, abrió los ojos, se sentó y vio a JR quien le tenía preparado un desayuno, eran huevos revueltos con tocino, jugo de mandarina y un pan.

JR: yoboseyo mi amor ¿Cómo dormiste?

Alison: bien, y esto por que

JR: quería sorprenderte

Alison: (empieza a comer) que supieron de Lummi

JR: nunca se fue es más tubo la mejor noche de su vida

Alison: a que te refieres (toma jugo)

JR: que se acostó con Ren

Alison: (escupe el jugo) ¿Qué?

JR: (mientras se limpia el jugo que le había caído) tal como lo oyes

Alison: (terminando el desayuno) ir a verla (se levanta) gracias amor (se levanta y sale de la habitación)

Alison caminaba cuando vio a Lummi salir de la habitación de Ren

Lummi: que dolor de cabeza

Alison: ¡Lummi!, ¿estás bien?

Lummi: si… espera, estas aquí, ¿pero cómo?

Alison: no lo vas a creer, ahora soy la novia de JR

Lummi: ¿Qué? Pensé que lo odiabas

Alison: algo así, pero después de anoche, cuando me dedico aquel rap sentí algo que me decía que lo amara, pero dime que te paso

Lummi: que yo también tengo novio, es Ren y me dio la mejor noche de mi vida

Alison: genial, que te parece si vamos al centro comercial para celebrar

Alison y Lummi se arreglaron y salieron dejando a los chicos en la casa

Baekho: quien podría decirlo, ustedes dos salieron premiados

Aron: ya Baekho no los molestes

Minhyun: enserio salieron premiados

JR: gracias, pero, Ren cuéntanos como te fue

Ren: fue genial, cada minuto, fue inolvidable

Baekho: supongo que usaron condón ¿cierto?

Ren: ¡mierda el condón!

JR: esperemos que no pase nada

Ren: estaremos bien, espero

* * *

><p><strong>Y aquí concluye el tercer capítulo, sé que no subo capítulos muy seguido pero ahora que saldré a vacaciones intentare subir más seguido, además como el 90% de lo que escribo lo hago en el colegio, lo cual no es muy seguido pos los profesores me pueden descubrir (casi me pasa una vez) y las putas chismosas de mierda que por cierto están al frente mío, es difícil (mira al profesor de biología y le hace pistolita disimuladamente) los leo luego…<strong>


End file.
